


Greek Week

by LittleLottieWrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, push me up against the wall and kiss me, then shoot me and walk away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLottieWrites/pseuds/LittleLottieWrites
Summary: The fraternaties and sororities at Polaris U are gearing up for Greek Week!





	1. Sunday, the Day Before

“Last but not least: Greek Week.”  
Bellamy allowed himself a small smirk as the members of his fraternity, Chi Delta, straightened up. 

“Greek Week starts tomorrow,” he said, strolling leisurely across the front of the living room of the Chi Delta house. “For those of you who are new, allow me to explain: Greek Week is a sort of mini olympics during which the fraternities and sororities each host a a competition. We are then scored, and the fraternity with the highest score at the end, wins.

“In addition, there is an-ongoing, week-long competition.” Bellamy paused, sharing a knowing look with Murphy. “Think of it as a mix of tag and man hunt. Every Greek is fair game, and to get them out, you have to tag them with this.”

Bellamy held up a foam sword with a brightly coloured handle, the kind you could get from the dollar store. “You tag someone, you collect their wristband, and they’re out. These count towards our final score at the end of the week. Campus buildings are safe. The competition meeting grounds are safe ten minutes before and after the events, as well as during. Other than that, it’s fair game. 

“Greek week culminates in a victory ceremony on Friday night, hosted by the previous years’ victors- ”

“Which would be us,” Finn interrupted. Bellamy couldn’t hold back a growing smile as Finn’s comment triggered a round of high-fives between him, Nathan, and Wells. 

“Which would be us,” Bellamy agreed, “But we don’t have Lincoln this year - which means it’s going to be a bitch trying to pack up all our party stuff for next year.”

Bellamy let his words travel around the room, but to their credit, not a one of his brothers looked concerned that the man who had single handedly demolished half a sorority and entire fraternity last year had graduated, leaving them to attempt another victory in his wake.

“Any questions?” Bellamy asked. Greek week was the best part of the year. A little chaos to keep things interesting, and he was ready to get this ball rolling. 

Only one hand went up.

“What’re the events?” Jasper asked. “Like, through the week?”

“Trivia night’s tomorrow,” Murphy said, taking over as Bellamy began handing out swords. “Then talent show, mud volley ball, scavenger hunt, and the pageant.”

“And what do you win?” Monty asked as her furtively took the sword Bellamy handed him. 

“Besides glory?” Finn asked, brow raised.

“$1,000 towards your philanthropy,” Bellamy said as he returned to the front of the room. “It’s no small thing. It also happens to be enough to cover the last little bit for our scholarship before we can set it up.” He paused. “So don’t let me down. Anything else?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jasper said. “What are we gonna do for the talent show?”

Bellamy grinned. “Win.”


	2. Monday Morning

Bellamy rolled his shoulders as he headed downstairs with his book bag, his sword strapped to it with a make shift scabbard he’d made out of cardboard and duct tape his first Greek Week. Dorky? Maybe. But that thousand was no joke, and they were too close to let it slide. Lincoln had gotten it for them last year. He’d get it for them this year, even if it meant he was the last Greek standing.

“Whoa, Bellamy, headed out?”

Bellamy paused, his hand on the door as Wells and Murphy came up behind him. 

“We’ll go with you,” Wells said. Bellamy could see the hilt of his sword sticking up over the other boys’ shoulder. Murphy and Nathan were with him, swords already out.

“Thanks, but I don’t need an escort,” Bellamy said with a small smirk. 

“Not an escort,” Murphy said, sliding past him, “Just playing smart. You’re not the only one who needs to get to class.”

“So I’m escorting you then?”

Murphy snorted. “Hardly. But if you want to take on the eight Kappa’s staking out our front lawn by yourself, be my guest.”

Bellamy had to blink at that. “What?” Of all the other greeks on campus, Bellamy had always considered the Kappa Rho Sorority to be the least threatening. 

“I’ve been watching them from my window all morning,” Murphy said with a smirk of his own. “Pink doesn’t exactly make for great espionage.”

No, it certainly did not. And now that Murphy had pointed it out, he could see a few leaves rustling a little harder than the cool morning breeze would necessarily allow. 

Two against one… Adrenaline pumped through Bellamy as he considered the odds. It wouldn’t be the worst way to start off the week. The four of them could probably take the Kappas with minimal losses. And yet… No. He wasn’t ready to lose any of his players just yet.

“We take the back door,” Bellamy decided, turning back towards the kitchen as he pulled out his phone. He shot off a text to the rest of the Chi’s to alert them of the Kappa stake out. “Nice catch, Murphy.”

“It’d suck to get tagged out this early,” was all he said. Fair enough.

Bellamy turned as their group came to a stop. “We cross the lawn, jump the fence, and head on to campus. No running. If we keep cool, the Kappas should never know we’ve avoided them.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Nathan agreed. The others nodded.  
“Let’s go.”

Bellamy opened the door and began to cross their lawn. Wells had just closed the door behind him when all hell broke loose.

Figures darted towards them from behind the tree, the barbecue, the bushes, their foam swords whizing through the air.

Bellamy just managed to stumble back and avoid getting struck by a small brunette with braids.

“Ambush!” he shouted as he ripped his own sword free of it’s scabbard and swung. He mentally cursed himself for leaving it stowed and not having it ready like Nathan and Murphy. It had cost him time and the girls’ wrist band to pull it out.

Bellamy dropped his book bag and launched himself into the fray, picking a target and lunging for her. She seemed to sense him coming and rolled, her blonde hair glinting in the early morning sun. Then she was up and facing him, her face alight with a wolfish smile.

“I thought I was going to miss my class, waiting for you boys to come out and play,” the girl said. Her blue eyes danced with amusement as she feinted to his left. Bellamy side-stepped her and took an experimental swipe at her, missing her arm by inches. The letters on her shirt identified her as a Kappa, but other than that, he had no idea who she was.

“You should have called ahead,” Bellamy grunted as he dodged a parry. “We would have put together a proper welcome for you ladies.”

“I prefer surprises,” the girl said as they circled each other. “You never know how it’s going to turn out.”

“I can tell you how this does,” Bellamy said. In his peripheral, he could see the Kappa’s starting to scatter back towards campus. Murphy, Nathan, and Wells all seemed to be holding their own but none of them had taken anyone out. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. He wanted to start the week with a victory. And he would settle for this girl.

He saw Wells take down his Kappa. He collected her wristband but didn’t pause to watch her leave, instead circling around behind the blonde, his sword ready.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” the girl said.

The Kappa sparring with Murphy broke away. “Clarke!”

The girl in front him, Clarke, spun, dropping to her knees just as Wells drove his sword forward. Instead of tagging her out, Bellamy watched as she made contact with Wells’ knees. Bellamy could only watch, stunned, as she plucked Wells wristband from him. He lunged for her, sword out, but she was already dancing away, the smile back on her face,

“See you around,” she said before she and her sisters took off running. Nathan made to take off after them, but Bellamy threw out a hand. 

“Let them go,” he said.

“But Wells,” Murphy protested.

“We got one of their’s. They got one of ours,” Bellamy insisted. “It wasn’t a loss.”

“Easy for you to say,” Well grumbled as he slid his sword home. Done before the game even really began. 

“Besides, we have no idea what we might be running into.” Bellamy shook his head. Other fraternities had tried hap-hazard attacks, but nothing as organized as what had just happened to them. “We’ll get them back, don’t worry. But if that’s how they want to run it, we can play, too. We just have to make it worth our while. 

“Spread the word,” Bellamy said, meeting each of their eyes. “Any brother who takes down a Kappa gets twenty bucks, on me - except Clarke.” He replayed their match in his mind, promising himself that next time he’d come away with her wristband. “That one’s mine.”


	3. Monday, Mid-Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feed back! <3 I hope everyone is enjoying s5 as much as I am ^^ Did you know? 'Archon' is greek terminology that is equivalent to 'President'.

Clarke allowed herself a small smile as she, Raven, Harper, Zoe, and the rest of the sisters that had come that morning to the Chi Delta house sprinted back towards the relative safety of campus. A quick glance behind her revealed that the Chi Delta’s hadn’t bothered to give chase. She didn’t fool herself into thinking it was because they were too shocked by their sneak attack. They’d been smart enough not to go out the front door, if not smart enough to recognize a set up when they saw one. Well, that suited her just fine.

“How many?” Raven panted as their pack slowed to a brusque walk.

“I got one,” Clarke offered, “But looks like Bree got tagged out.”

Sure enough, the other girl was walking at the front of their group, eyes out for any other greeks, the first line of defense and ready to warn the rest of them.

“Not quite the victory we were hoping for,” Raven said.

“Better than a sharp poke with a foam sword,” Harper chimed in. Clarke had to agree. She’d hoped the element of surprise would have given them more of an advantage, but the boys had reacted faster than she’d been expecting. 

“We’ll get ‘em next time,” Clarke agreed. “Speaking of, who was that guy?”

“Who, Bellamy?” Clarke nodded. “Bellamy Blake is the Archon of the Chi Delts. Wells was the guy you got, I was taking on Murphy, and Nathan was the other one. All things being equal, we’re lucky things went the way they did. I’m not saying it would have been easy for them to demolish us, but they could have swung it. Murphy and Well mostly avoided attacks last year, but the other two took out their fair share of Greeks.”

Clarke hated to admit it, but Raven had a point. “Too bad we couldn’t have taken them out early.”

“Maybe,” Raven allowed with a grin, “But where would the fun have been in that?”

Clarke lapsed into silence as their group finally hit campus and dispersed into groups of twos and threes to head their classes. She and the other new members of Kappa Rho had been assigned the task of kicking off the greek week man hunt with a splash. She’d been the one to ultimately come up with the idea of the ambush, and Raven had finessed it with the idea of the bait and switch when the girls had presented it to her. “Going after last years victors,” the Archon has said. “I like it.” They all did. It just would have been nicer if it had been more successful.

But it was nothing they couldn’t make up for that night at trivia. It was being hosted by Alpha Tau Eta, another sorority. Their two chapters had hosted a couple of joint philanthropy and rush events, but Clarke didn’t know any of them particularly well. Not enough to be entirely comfortable walking into their house that night. Still, it would be a great opportunity to scout out the others. Besides themselves, the Chi’s and the Alpha’s, there were two other chapters on campus: the Sigma Xi Theta and Gamma Nu fraternities. She didn’t know enough about them, but she knew she needed to help her sorority win the prize money.

“Our chapter is flagging,” Raven had admitted at their last meeting. “Don’t get me wrong, we’re awesome. But Alpha Tau Eta is taking on a lot of potential new members, and it’s hurting us. We need this money to have the most awesome rush next semester or…” She hadn’t been able to finish, unsure what words to use to paint the exact picture, but Clarke could tell how much it was hurting her to admit it to them.

Raven had joined Kappa Rho in their first year when they’d been paired as roommates. It had been a fluke of the system, but Raven had ended up becoming her best friend in a matter of weeks. She’d tried to get Clarke to join Kappa Rho for months. It wasn’t until her friend had been voted Archon that Clarke finally caved, and she had to admit, as usual, Raven had been right. She’d been having fun, meeting new people in a way that could be so difficult, and most importantly, her grades had gone up thanks to the weekly study group the sisters hosted. 

So helping her chapter win that grand was the least she could do. She just hoped this Bellamy wasn’t as good as Raven seemed to think he was. She doubted very much that mornings ambush would be something he’d be willing to overlook. And he could prove to be a very dangerous opponent indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the heavy delay! I hope it's worth it XD

Bellamy, Murphy, Wells, Jasper, and Monty slipped inside the Alpha Tau Eta sorority house right before one of them shut and locked the door. The trivia event was to start promptly at 7:30, but all competing members had to arrive by 7 sharp. The Chi Deltas had agreed to cut it as close as possible to avoid another ambush, and it seemed to have worked. They’d sprinted the last block, but it had been worth it for peace of mind.

At least, that’s what Muphy had insisted. “It’s a survivors move,” he said as they’d left the house. “How do you think I made it all last year?”

“Hiding isn’t the same as winning,” Bellamy had grumbled.

“There’s no honour in war,” Murphy had insisted. On that, Bellamy had to agree. He’d taken his fair share of wristbands in less than honourable ways. Classroom stake outs, four-on-one, even taken three Alpha’s wristbands in trade for throwing the volleyball match. He thought Lincoln suspected but had let it slide because they’d managed to pull ahead in the other events. Lincoln, he knew, didn’t think the same way. But that was before they needed the prize money so badly, and now he wasn’t here to judge. 

Except that it looked like there was no ambush, no one staked out to take a swing at them, and they were a full fifteen minutes away from the Alpha house with ten minutes until the event started. Even if the Kappas hadn’t planned it, Bellamy couldn’t help feeling a little resentful. They hadn’t done anything and if they still benefitted if the Chi’s couldn’t make it in time.  
“Late, Bellamy,” said the Alpha girl that locked the door behind them. He’d seen her before at the mixers the chapters on campus threw. Actually, if he remembered correctly, he’d done more than just see her.

“I know,” he said panting from that sprint. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“We hear the Kappas have it out for you,” the girl said. What was her name, what was her name….

“Don’t know what we ever did to them,” Murphy muttered as he stowed his sword. There was a safety net of ten minutes before and after even, and a strict no-tagging policy while all the greeks were gathered for the greek week events. It usually meant enough time to get somewhere relatively safe, but it wasn’t unheard of to get tagged out once that pillow of time ran out. 

“Some girls just like to be on top.” The girl smirked, and all of a sudden, Bellamy remembered her name. 

“Thanks for letting us in, Keenan,” he said, avoiding her eyes as he lead his brothers down the hall. “Try not to take it personally when the Chi’s kick Alpha ass in their own house.”

But Keenan’s smirk didn’t slip. It made the hair on Bellamy’s neck raise. He didn’t trust it.

“I’m beginning to think these Kappas might be more trouble than we think,” Wells muttered.

“They got one over on us,” Bellamy said. “That’s it. We’re still the best frat on campus, and we’re still going to win that money.”

“Got a plan?” Jasper asked.

“I have an idea,” Bellamy said. “And it starts with winning this event.”

The boys of Chi Delta trickled into Alpha Tau Eta’s house’s spacious living room. A quick look around the room told Bellamy all five fraternities were represented. Despite the game of manhunt, the object of greek week really was to bring all the chapters closer together, hence the half an hour of mixing before the main event. 

“Bellamy.”

Bellamy turned to see that Raven, the Kappas archon, had come up behind him while he’d been scanning the crowd.

“Raven,” he said, taking the drink she offered him. 

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing in it,” she teased. “We don’t need the advantage to beat you.”

“I’m man enough to admit that trivia is your strong suit,” Bellamy said, lifting his glass in deference to her intelligence. There was no point in denying it. The Kappas had demolished everyone at trivia last year. But this year they had a secret weapon, and his name was Monty Green. He was a pledge Bellamy knew had only joined because Jasper had wanted to, but he was making an effort to make him feel just as welcome. The truth of it was Bellamy liked the kid. He was smart and earnest and had a good heart.

“Humility becomes you, Blake,” Raven said, taking a sip of her own drink.   
“If only I could say the same for you,” he shot back.

“What can I say?” Raven said with an unapologetic shrug. “I have a good feeling about this year.”

“I just bet,” Bellamy said.

“Aways a pleasure,” Raven said with a sarcastic smile. “Anyway, I should go check on my pledges. I believe you ran into some of them this morning.”

“I recall,” Bellamy said. “I look forward to running into them again.”

Raven just smiled, brows raised in a clear challenge before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Bellamy turned back to the crowd, scanning once more. Now he really wanted a victory. There, talking to Wells of all people, was the blonde girl from this morning, Clarke. The conversation seemed amiable enough from where he was standing. Even from across the room he could tell that girl was trouble.

“Attention! Attention, everyone.”

The conversation died down as the evenings’ hostess, Maya from Alpha Tau Eta, cleared her throat.

“Welcome to the Alpha Tau Eta house.” She smiled out at the crowd, eyes sparkling. “We’re glad you could make it, and congratulations to those of you still in the game.”

There was good-natured groaning from the greeks who had already been tagged out, but Bellamy couldn’t stop his gaze from snapping to Clarke. To his surprise, he connected directly with her blue eyes. A chill ran down his spine, and he quickly looked away. At that moment, he was sure of two things. One, Clarke had put a target specifically on his back. He didn’t know why, but that girl wanted his wrist band in particular. And two, the girl wasn’t just trouble. She was dangerous.

“We’re ready to get started, so we would like to as the the fraternities and sororities to get back together and nominate a speaker,” Maya continued. “Alaina is coming around with coloured paddles to give to the speaker. Whoever raises the paddle first gets to answer the question. Each question has a point value. If the question is answered correctly, the chapter wins the points. If the question is answered wrong, the points are deducted. If a chapter dips into negative points, they are disqualified. Each chapter starts with one hundred points. Any questions?”

No one said anything. The tension in the room was nearly palpable as Bellamy passed the paddle to Monty.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” he said, pushing it back. “I’m here for moral support.”

“You’re here because you’re our brother,” Bellamy said, “And you’re our best chance at winning this thing.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, he’s right,” Murphy chimed in. “And we need every advantage against Raven.”

“We wouldn’t ask if we didn’t know you could do it,” Bellamy said. “But I won’t make you if you don’t want to.”

Monty swallowed and took the paddle. “Ok.”

“We’ve got your back,” Wells said, nudging him. The rest of them nodded.

“Are we ready to get started?” Maya cheered from the front of the room. A few shouts went up before dying down into a laser focus. “Here we go, for ten points: Who was the founder of Arkadia University?”

Bellamy saw Wells grab Monty’s elbow as their paddle shot up.

“Chi Delta!” Maya called.

“Thelonious Jaha the second,” Monty said. 

“Correct!” Maya turned and denoted ten points on a white board the Alphas had set up to keep score. The Chi Deltas shot off a round of high fives, but Bellamy’s was only half-hearted. Wells being a legacy of the school’s founder had contributed to his rush the previous year. Getting that question wrong would have been a different level of embarrassing. 

“Next question,” Maya said, “For ten points, in what year was the school founded? Gamma Nu!”

“1789,” said tall guy with an almost military looking buzz cut.

“Correct! Next question!”

And so it went, for the next thirty minutes, until there was only one question left.

“Last one,” Maya said. “So far Kappa Rho is in first place with 380 points, with Sigma Xi Theta in second, with 366 points Chi Delta in third with 360 points, Gamma Nu in fourth with 325 points, and Alpha Tau Eta in fifth with 310 points.” There was good natured laughter from the room; the sorority had only fallen into last place after incorrectly answering a thirty point question.

“Here we go: for fifty points, what was the first fraternity on campus?”

Once again, Monty’s hand shot up. “Chi Delta?”

“The Delta Xi Delta fraternity,” Bellamy muttered to him. It had been the fraternity that Gamma Nu had eventually stemmed from, a story Lincoln had told him when he’d been a pledge himself.

“Delta Xi Delta,” Monty said. 

Maya pouted in mock-sympathy. “Ooh, I’m sorry boys, but that is incorrect, which means the Chi Delta fraternity drops to fourth place. Anyone else?”

Wrong? How could it be wrong? He’d known it for years, a useless little factoid that had been passed along in the course of his new member classes.

All Bellamy could do was watch in mute shock as Kappa Rho’s paddle went up and Maya called on them. And because he was watching, he saw that, the same as he’d passed along their wrong answer to Monty, Clarke whispered an answer to Raven.  
“Mu Alpha Alpha,” Raven said. “Was established one month before Delta Xi Delta, and was the first sorority on campus. Under the panhellenic handle, that makes them the first fraternity on campus.”

“Correct!” Maya squealed, “That makes Kappa Rho the winner of trivia night! Congratulations, ladies!

As one, the greek week representatives from each chapter, the vice archons of each sorority and fraternity, stood and recorded the point value for each group. The vice archons remained outside the greek week events and kept each chapter in balance. Even from here, Bellamy could tell Atom was disappointed with the turn the evening had taken. 

“Well there’s no way they’ll see us coming now,” Murphy said. “I doubt anyone considers us much of a threat.”

“Hey, it’s day one,” Bellamy said. He met each of their eyes, trying to convey the confidence he had in his brothers to them. “We may have lost the day, but there’s a whole week to go, and we have a legacy to protect. That scholarship has been five years in the making, and this is the way we bring it home. So when we get home, we strategize. We underestimated the Kappas, and it’s going to take more than wristbands to win this war. I don’t know about your, but I’m done losing.”

Slowly, each of them nodded. Luckily, they’d been preparing for the talent show for the past three weeks. Perhaps, the most seriously taken of events, a win would give them the momentum they needed to take back the lead and show the Kappas that they’d bitten of way more than they could chew.


End file.
